


Christmas Carols

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Once again, Starscream takes his revenge on the audial receptors of his detractors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Carols

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Starscream singing.  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 6 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Christmas Carols’. References [Deck the Halls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1101734).

“What the frag is this?!” Starscream raged, hand gesturing in disbelief at the datapad Red Alert had handed him.

“After last year, it was felt to be prudent to limit your involvement in any singing,” Red Alert replied, perfectly calm.

A moment of silence stretched and Optimus winced as Starscream softly asked, “Prudent?”

“I am sure _everyone_ will agree with me that you not singing any Christmas carols this year is for the best.”

“Wait.” Starscream leaned down, looming over Red Alert a little. “ _You_ decreed this without consulting Prime? Or even any of the other officers?”

Red Alert hesitated, optics flicking over toward Optimus, but Optimus simply crossed his arms over his chest and remained silent. While he certainly didn’t want to listen to _Deck the Halls_ in Starscream’s most raspy, purposely off-key voice, he was _not_ going to take Red Alert’s side in this.

“Slag off.” Starscream shoved the datapad back into Red Alert’s hand and stormed off.

~ |~

“Really, Prime. Ain’t there nothin’ ya can do about this?” Ironhide asked as Starscream’s rendition of _O Holy Night_ began.

Optimus shook his helm. “Convince Red Alert to apologize to him.”

“How is this not killin’ your audials?”

Shrugging, Optimus turned. “Better this than what it could be.” Like personal, in Optimus’ face, shrieking about not ever taking Starscream’s side. No, no. Eons of war had taught the Prime how to choose his battles.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
